


Love In The Rain

by GeorgeHale



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHale/pseuds/GeorgeHale
Summary: So much of my world cast in shades of grey, but your eyes are always that soul-piercing shade of twilight.





	Love In The Rain

 

' _Sometimes nothing happens for a reason.'_

It was too soon for me, Scully, but there you were; intelligent, attractive, and blowing holes in every theory I postulated. Captivating and distracting in that way that's so uniquely yours. How dare you? Didn't you know that I wanted to work alone?

Even your name reminded me. It's why I insisted on calling you Scully. Calling you Dana just makes me think of  _ **her**_. Fate is cruel with the tricks it plays on us sometimes.

' _Why did they assign me to work with you in the first place, Mulder? To reign you, to shut you down.'_

And you did save me, Scully. A thousand times. I didn't know you would back then, but I did know you would be my undoing if you stayed. We were both so young. I wanted to push you away, make you quit.

Too 'by the book,' too rigid, too short, too religious, too much of a enigma. I couldn't wrap my mind around you, and I've wrapped my brain around some twisted characters.

You were too smart, too shapely, too determined, too logical, and far too beautiful to be my new partner. Your hair was too fragrant, your eyes were too stunning. I couldn't stand being near you. I had to stand closer. It was too soon for me. I wanted to work alone. Did they know you'd have that effect on me when they damned you to the basement?

It was March. We stood in the rain. Our first case. You were smiling, laughing even. Your laugh has always made me smile. It disturbs me, haunts me sometimes. I remember how your face lit up with the realization. You understood the truth, though you weren't ready to believe. Your eyes were so blue. So much of my world cast in shades of grey, but your eyes are always that soul-piercing shade of twilight. Even when you disagreed with me, you still respected the journey. I wanted to hate you, but I fell in love with you instead. All in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny bit of fluff is how I feel Mulder fell in love with Scully without intending to. I think it's something that happened without him thinking of it and that it took him a long time (though a much shorter of amount of time than Scully) to come to terms with. This is meant as a companion piece to Scully's P.O.V. in The Wild Beautiful Thing, The Burning Heart, and both are meant as stand-alone prequels to my novella Redemption. I could envision Mulder writing this shortly before his abduction as he knows he is dying and reflecting on his life's work with Scully.


End file.
